1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner container for containing toner for use in electrophotographic system-based image formation, and to an image forming apparatus in which the toner container is detachably and attachably mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 30 is a perspective view showing a prior art developer supply container. In prior art such as Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 8-339115 (1996), the developer supply container 1 is formed in a shape of a cylinder closed at both ends, and is provided with a space for containing toner. The developer supply container 1 has a first projection piece 4 and a second projection piece 6. The first projection piece 4 is so formed as to protrude inward in a radial direction, and to extend in a spiral fashion about an axis L1 from one axial end portion 2 to an axially central portion 3. The second projection piece 6 is so formed as to protrude inward in the radial direction, and to extend in a spiral fashion about the axis L1 from another axial end portion 5 to the axially central portion 3. Moreover, the developer supply container 1 has, in its axially central portion 3, a through hole 7 pierced radially for providing communication between the containing space and the space outside the developer supply container 1.
The developer supply container 1 is coupled to an image forming apparatus main body (not shown) in such a way that the axis L1 is parallel with the horizontal direction, and that the axially central portion 3 faces a toner supply port which is formed in the image forming apparatus main body so as to open upwardly. In this state, the developer supply container 1 is rotated about the axis L1 by driving force of a driving section disposed in the image forming apparatus main body. Thereby, the toner contained in the containing space of the developer supply container 1 is fed to the axially central portion 3 by the projection pieces 4 and 6. At the instant when the through hole 7 is placed in a position facing the toner supply port, the toner is fed through the through hole 7 to the toner supply port.
FIG. 31 is a perspective view showing a second prior art toner cartridge 10, such as that of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 6-348127 (1994). The toner cartridge 10 has the shape of a cylinder closed at both ends, with a space formed in it for containing toner. The toner cartridge 10 has, in its axially central portion 11, a through hole 12 which axially extends and is pierced radially for providing communication between the containing space and the space outside the toner cartridge 10.
The toner cartridge 10 is coupled to an image forming apparatus main body (not shown) in such a way that the axis L10 is parallel with the horizontal direction, and that the axially central portion faces a toner supply port which is formed in the image forming apparatus main body so as to open upwardly. In this state, the toner cartridge 10 is rotated about the axis L10 by driving force of a driving section disposed in the image forming apparatus main body. At the instant when the through hole 12 is placed in a position facing the toner supply port, the toner contained in the containing space of the toner cartridge 10 is fed through the through hole 12 to the toner supply port.
However, in the prior art concerning the developer supply containers 1 and 10, there is no disclosure or suggestion as to directing the developer discharged from the developer supply container to a desired position.